


Collection of Time Shenanigans

by Ace_Trainer_Ritchie



Category: Digimon Frontier
Genre: AT - Freeform, Gen, Time Shenanigans, based off of episode 21
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-10-02 04:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_Trainer_Ritchie/pseuds/Ace_Trainer_Ritchie
Summary: There are too many Takuyas in the world. Destroy them.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Little idea that, well, this chapter explains the idea. Sorry its so short, never wrote it with the intention to publish it, but I loved the idea so much I had to. And I just couldn't think to expand it length wise, so an entire collection of Takuyas. Enjoy!

The Takuya that went to the Digital World wasn’t Takuya.

Well it was Takuya until Takuya interfered. Until Takuya decided, _I don’t like myself, time to change history_ , and turned himself into someone else.

So he transferred all his data to the new Takuya, and told him to be a leader, and left.

And then the new Takuya did the same thing to the next Takuya. And the next Takuya. Until the world was filled with too many dead Takuyas.

So the universe killed him.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so, Takuya decides to visit his house.

After the first Takuya left, he decided, and yes as Flamon, to visit his brother. Only someone wouldn’t let him. Someone stared him down, looking at him, causing him to freeze up.

Someone caused fire to freeze up.

It could only be one person.

“What do you want?” Takuya - Flamon, fire - asked. No, he was Takuya. He was always Takuya.

“Nothing,” it said. It disappeared into the trees, 

So Takuya - who was he? - unfroze and made his way into his house. But he forgot something. He wasn’t human. No way was he human. And the people were scared of him. His aunt and cousin were scared of him. The world was scared of him. 

But it was Shinya’s birthday and he needed to celebrate it.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then Shinya becomes important.

Shinya opened his window.

 

He didn’t know why he went upstairs, he was perfectly comfortable downstairs coloring. But he did, and there was a monster there.

 

A monster that he let in.

 

A monster that knew his name.

 

“Shinya,” it said as it jumped into the room. It was majestic, almost, in the way it perched itself on the windowsill before Shinya opened it, the way it jumped into the room almost feline like. But it wasn’t a cat. It was a nimble monster who knew his name.

 

But something told him to not question it. Something told him not to kick it out. Not to call mom. Not to call animal control.

 

Even if he had his back to the wall, nearly shaking in fear.

 

And then the doorbell rang.

 


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another one joins the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized this is all random headcanon as I finished it, and its fine. None of it makes sense. I don't even really get it. But I hope you still enjoy regardless!

Takuya rang the bell. Then something…  _ someone  _ poured water on him. 

He hissed at them, but they disappeared. He was just soaking wet. But he was still Takuya. He was still very much Takuya. 

“You’re all wet! Come on, come back in.” 

Right, that was his mother. He knew his house, he didn’t know who was who.

But as soon as he walked in he felt something. There was another one of him. There was too many of him. Something was wrong.

So he burned the water off and went to where he thought the other Takuya was. He didn’t care about his mother. She meant nothing.

He opened the door to a room he didn’t know and there was him. But he wasn’t human, but  _ he  _ was human. Sorta. Kinda.

And there was his brother, who he somehow remembered. But there was his brother, petting the fake one.

He hissed and hissed.

The other opened his eyes.

And then the water pourer entered the room.

But it was okay, he didn’t do much. He just killed them. But it was okay, for there was another Takuya burning himself in fire.

And another Takuya. And another one. 


	5. Part 5

The Takuya that was burning himself in fire was never summoned to the room of Shinya. 

In fact, he stayed outside in the sun until he burned.

But then another Takuya came in and decided, no you do not belong here. And tried to move him away.

Takuya hissed at him. And Takuya hissed back. Soon they were in a hissing match, until someone told Shinya to step outside.

And when he did he brought them to the house, only for Takuya to burn up into nothingness.

 


End file.
